Naruto: GN Overdrive
by BattleCharger
Summary: Naruto is within death's door step when suddenly, a voice saved him. The voice transported him to a different location where he will train to become the worlds ultimate being. He Is GUNDAM  Sasu/Saku/Kiba Bashing  Strong/Maybe Godly Naruto
1. Chapter 1: Reborn

**Yo! BattleCharger here! this is my first fanfic soooo yeah, no flames please, i kinda suck in english and forgive me for any grammar, spelling or any other error you may not like. This is a Naruto Gundam 00 xover. No Gundam 00 Characters**

**(Note 1: The gennin graduate at the age of 15 sooo every Naruto character are gonna look like canon in Shippuden, even Sasuke.)  
>(Note 2: This fic contains bashing of Sasuke, Sakura and Kiba - no offence to any of thsoe who like them but, i dont)<br>(Note 3: This fic contains massive harem for Naruto (lucky bastard))****  
>(Note 4: Naruto would be Strong... like really strong, maybe godly strong)<strong>

**Basic Description: Naruto is at deaths doorstep when suddenly, a heavenly voice appeared in his head and GN particles started to cover him. He then got teleported to a different location and wont be seen for years, harnessing his powers and growing stronger every passing day**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Reborn<strong>

**~ Naruto's POV ~**

Watching the night sky as I lay here in a pool of my own blood, I began to wonder, 'What would have happened if it was someone else? Would they be able to carry the same burden as I have to everyday? Will succumb to the darkness and the madness that comes with this burden? Possibly...'

'sigh', a small, inaudible sigh escaped my lips as I watched my assailants trying to finish me off with a fire jutsu. I looked up to the moon; I always thought that the moon is the most beautiful thing in the world. Nothing can replace the beauty of the moon. The way it sits on top of the earth, looking down upon the animals, human and plants alike. Like a God. A God. 'I really needed one to save me right about now' a small chuckle escaped my lips.

"What are you laughing at you demon!" screamed one of the assailant in the crowd that has gathered before me to watch me part. A man with brown hair 'I think', wearing a regular chunin outfit and the traditional Konoha hitai-ite strapped comfortably on his forehead

I tried to reply, trying to say something to antagonize my assaulter but, with a jaw that seemed to be broken in more ways than one, the only thing that came out was the gurgle of blood that escaped my lips so, instead of saying something, I smirked, which seemed to do the job.

"This is the last time you're going to have that smirk on your face demon! NOW DIE! **Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu!**" a large fire ball escaped the lips of one of the ninja in the in the crowd and headed straight towards me.

I tried to stand, to run, and to get away from the fireball of death but my actions were futile. 'Well, with a loose of my right arm, a broken left shoulder, missing right leg and a mutilated right eye, what can I do?' I asked sarcastically

I watched the fireball grew closer and closer, sudden flashes of my past started to appear. 'I guess it is true. Those who are going to die get to see their life flash before their eyes. Though I rather not view the entire beatings and assassinations attempt I've had to go through since the day I could walk appear on my face so I could watch it before I die' I thought.

The word die, lingered in my mind. Die. 'I haven't even achieved my goal to become Hokage and I'm already going to die. I'm not even in the academy!' I screamed in my mind 'NO! I won't let it end like this! I won't die until I achieved my goals! I can't die! I promised Hokage-Jiji that I would take his hat! I promised Ayame-Nee-chan and Teuchi-Oji that I'd reach the top in the ninja world! Be the best! And I don't Break My PROMISES!'

'C'mon!' I screamed at my mind to my body, watching as the fireball came closer and closer 'C'mon! Someone! Anyone! I need help! Anyone! GRAAAAAGHHHH!'

**~ Normal POV ~**

The observers watched as the fireball neared its target, civilians leaning forward, trying to get a better view of the newest live movie on the big screen **"Death of the Demon Child"**. Ninja's standing on the rooftops or wall of the alley, waiting in anticipation that they we're going to see the end of that abomination when suddenly, a sound; a particular sound reached the ears of everyone in the vicinity. It sounds like a machine starting up (imagine GN engine starting up from Gundam 00), then a sudden bright green light (GN Particles) emerged from the heavens and descended towards the ground at an amazing pace. Ninja's, confused at the sudden light that descended from the sky, realized that it was it was heading straight towards them, or more specifically, Naruto.

**~ Scene Change – Hokage Tower ~**

"Sigh" came the tired voice of an old man that goes by the name of Sarutobi Hiruzen or better known as the Third Hokage, The God of Shinobi or The Professor. 'I wonder why my Sensei established that blasted civilian council on a NINJA village!' he thought as he could feel the migraine coming up. He opened the door to his office and sat on his chair. His tired old eyes glazed over the village that his predecessor and successor have protected with their life. The later being the Fourth Hokage or better known to the world as 'Konoha's Yellow Flash' and to some as Minato Namikaze.

Though he may be old, he hasn't by any chance lost all his skill, especially if a sudden bright green light emerged above Konoha and descending down to the ground near the North Gate. Acting fast on instinct, he called forth a dozen ANBU hidden somewhere in the Tower and sped towards the light.

**~ In the alley with Naruto ~**

**~ Naruto's POV ~**

I hear a voice, a feminine voice, strong and commanding yet, soft and melodic. Looking around with my good eye, I tried to search for this melodious voice and only came up with one solution; The Moon. 'I think the blood is finally going to my brain... or in this case, out'. 'What is it?' I asked to no one in particular. 'Where? Away? For how long? Alright'

**~ Normal POV ~**

Despite Naruto's logical mind disagreeing with this, his heart says otherwise. Then he felt it, this energy, this feeling. His injuries started healing. Though not regenerating the limbs, they were stopping the blood from flowing out.

He looked up once more to the skies, only to stare in shock as a bright green light that looked like star dust descend from the skies and surround him, protecting him from the fireball that so happen to move in slow motion for a while. He felt safe, for the first time in a long time, he felt like a part of his soul has been re-connected. He felt felt like he was flying, he felt free. No attachments.

**~ Assailants POV ~ during light appearance ~**

Civilians were confused, heck, most of the ninja's were confused; first, the Civilian Council had told them that today is the day they would be able to kill the "Demon", having given some plans and torture idea to some of the ninja and civilian in the mob while the Civilian Council distracts the Third Hokage with an 'emergency meeting' and while the plan have gone smoothly till the end.

Now, they are observing the "Demon" covered in this... light and floating in midair; having a peaceful appearance on his face like he was sleeping on a hammock in one of the islands near Kirigakure No Sato. They were about to advance when they noticed the Third Hokage and a dozen ANBU appeared.

**~ Normal POV ~**

The Third Hokage and his dozen ANBU arrived at the scene with a look that could be described as a gaping fish. The Third Hokage, having survived not one, but three wars, have never seen anything like what he is witnessing. He have seen very disturbing scenes in his old life especially if you have Orochimaru as a student but this, this just takes the cake. Same could be said to the ANBU but, seeing the condition Naruto's body is in and seeing floating in midair is kinda freaking them out.

The Third was about to shout to Naruto, to get any form of reply, but Naruto beat him to it by mouthing the words "I'll be back for the genin exams. Be prepared" with those final words, and a award winning smile (if you look past the blood and broken jaw), Naruto dissolved into particles, millions and millions of them just exploded (in a neat fashion kind of way) out of Naruto and gone. Just like that, disappeared without a trace.

Coming out of his trance, The Third Hokage was furious in how Naruto's condition looked screamed "ANBU! GET EVERY NINJA AND CIVILIAN IN THE AREA AND BRING THEM TO IBIKI! TELL HIM NO MERCY! AND GO ALL OUT!"

**~ Somewhere in the distance ~**

Ibiki was having a cup of coffee while doing his paper work when a sudden feeling of joy overcame his sense and a sadistic grin appeared on his face

**~ Hokage Tower ~ Sometime later ~**

After dealing with the assailants, Hiruzen Shushined back to his office and sat down on his chair, replaying the message that Naruto had left him before he 'exploded', taking out a sake bottle and a cup out of the bottom left drawer of his desk; he looked out the window and saw many people cheering. News of Naruto's 'death' reached the village quite fast and they are now celebrating the fact that they are 'free from the demon'

Looking up, Hiruzen could've swore that he saw the Moon glowed with the same substance that encircled Naruto earlier before returning back to the normal grey colour of the Moon.

"I'm too old for this shit" he sighed to himself and took a sip of sake.

* * *

><p>Well, thats a wrap, thanks for reading, if you can, give me some ideas on where i can improve it for the enjoyment of others! cheers ladies n gents!<p>


	2. Chapter 2: The Return, 00 Quanta

**Bonjour people! Thanks for the reviews etc! I appreciate it! Anyways, this is the second chapter of Naruto: GN Overdrive... I'm updating it today cause I got a 1 day holiday from school... actually I'm bunking school... hehehe woke up late...**

**(Note 1: For those who are curious, the pairings would be Naruto x Anko x Mei T x Hinata x Konan x Kurenai x Temari x Tayuya x Karin (maybe)  
>(Note 2: For the technique that Naruto is going to use... well, ill leave that to your imagination.. ow, and i also have a special technique for all you guy n gals out there! hehehehe your going to be surprised!)<br>(Note 3: Trotha asked a question about summonings... Im not quite sure what I should do... umm... he could summon Gundams? from Seed, Seed Destiny, Wing etc... just the regular Gundams... help?)  
>(Note 4: Naruto's personality would be similar to Setsuna... a bit dark but not too much too call him emo... and he would still be nice too others who are nice to him... but push the wrong button and he would destroy you... he would be badass to the civilians of the village...)<strong>

**If there are any other questions, feel free to ask... and yes, I'm single :P JK.. but seriously**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: The Return, 00 Quanta<strong>

**~ Konoha North Gate ~ 9 Years Later ~**

It was a sunny day in Konohagakure no Sato, not a single cloud in sight. The sun is shining, the wind blowing softly or in other words, the perfect day.

'saargh' an irritated sigh came from the mouth of one of the guards. "Why do we always get the guard duty?" asked one of the guards to his friend next to him

"Hey, don't complain about this Kotetsu, this is one of the easiest jobs available... Unless you want to catch Tor-"His words were stopped by a sudden "NO!" coming out of the mouth of the newly named Kotetsu

"Alright.. Alright! I get it Izumo! Sheesh, you don't have to mention IT! " Kotetsu replied. An awkward silence befell upon them after that little tirade.

**~ A Few Minutes Later ~**

"Hey" Started Izumo "Did you turn on the washing machine?"

"What? Theres a washing machine here?.. What are you getting at?" Replied Kotetsu, curious as to what his immortal chunin friend is up too

"Oh, nothing. I'm just hearing something achingly familiar to a washing machine starting up" Stated Izumo

"I don't hear any-"Kotetsu's words were cut off when a foreign sound entered his senses and true to Izumo's words, it sounds like a washing machine staring up. So he looked left, followed by Izumo, then right but nothing. Nothing at all but the sound is still there coming from... "Above?" said Kotetsu and Izumo at the same time.

They both looked up and saw... it.. a human shape figure... floating down to earth with strange green lights appearing from the back, a large light green long sword looked to be melded in its right hand but the strangest and most bizarre thing about this figure its shoulder which looks like an over sized shoulder blade (Imagine Exia descending from space in Episode 1 from Gundam 00 Season 1 except its Gundam 00 Quanta).

As the figure slowly descended to land, people began to notice; From a small kid playing in the park to the Hokage who is viewing this phenomenon from his tower. Everybody noticed this strange figure in the sky surrounded by beautiful green particles like dust.

**~ Hokage Tower ~**

"So you have returned my boy, glad to see you learned something... interesting" stated the Third Hokage as he chuckled at the last part. He called for four ANBU members and shushined straight to the North Gate

**~ Few Minutes Later ~ North Gate ~**

A crowd had begun to gather near the North Gate of Konoha. Ninjas and Civilians alike began to to for a semi circle near the gate where the mysterious flying figure seemed to aim for its landing. The Hokage and some of his loyal ANBU arrived just as the mysterious figure landed. Now that the figure is up close, people are beginning to make out the distinct feature of this person... or thing.

One fact is that he, no it, is not completely made of meat... or is completely human, most of his body part seemed to be made of metal, blue and some white. His right hand is completely metal, blue shoulders, forearms and hand with a white bicep. The odd thing about his arm is the green sword that seemed to be melded into his arms and his shoulder shield? Shaped like a zanbato with a shield as a handle and two green pike emerging from the top left and right of the shield. He has the similar type of 'shield' mounted on his left shoulder but it looks like multiple sword have been combined into it. His right leg is also completely metal with his thigh, and feet blue but with a white knee cap. His left leg is completely human... except for the thigh which is the same colour as the right leg. His chest has a strange green crystal with the words '00Q' in it which seemed to be glowing. His face, seemed like it need some repair for his right side of the face looked like it was missing while his left has a white metal face mask which covers the bottom half of his face and his eyes was a dazzling green colour.

(Imagine 00Quanta Full Saber for the body and the face looks like Exia Repair only with 00Q face... PS, If you don't know what it looks like, Google it... Easier to picture if you know what they look like.. I suck at describing... Ow, this is regular human size... not Gundam size)

For a few seconds, nobody moved. Nobody dared to move a muscle. The figure, stood there with an aura of power and authority. Then the figure moved. Each step made everybody feel nervous, the booming step coming from the figure made the Ninja's in the area tense and readies their weapon. The figure stopped a few feet away from the Third Hokage and spoke, his voice sending chills to those familiar to death

(Imagine Setsuna's voice but the sound effect is like Hollow Ichigo. I like that voice, like having the same people talk the same words with 0.5 sec interval :P)

"Greetings, I hope my entrance did not startle you and your people" Stated the figure

At the greeting, most Ninja seem to relax, especially after seeing their Hokage smile and seem to be relaxed around this... person

"No, no, don't worry about it. Most are just curious is all, besides, not many people just descend from the sky with green light emitting from their backs" chuckled the old Hokage "If it is not too much trouble, would you please state your name and business here in my humble village"

"You can cut the nonsense Old Man, you know why I'm here, didn't I promise to take that hat and become the best in the Ninja world; and I don't break my promises" Just as he said those words, the left side of his mask seem to dissipate into the same particles that the figure was seem flying with. With his mask gone... or half gone, people began to see who this figure is and to their surprise and anger, it was none other than Naruto Uzumaki!

Some people began to faint and the thought that the demon came back from the dead, while some thought that this must be an illusion especially since he... well, descend from the sky but, some decided to spout nonsense about this being nothing more than a trick, a prank by some of the younger generations of villagers but, they can't deny what they are seeing right in front of their eyes.

Naruto Is Back

**(I want to end it here but, nah, I got a holiday today from school so yeah, gonna spend that time writing this and maybe the next chap!)**

**~ Few Minutes Later ~ Hokage's Office ~**

After the ANBU have taken care of the pseudo-riot that appeared a few seconds after Naruto's return. We now find Naruto and the Hokage staring down each other (If you're wandering how Naruto entered the Office, he did a GN Particle Shunshin... Could you imagine how cool that would look?). After awhile, the Hokage gave a small but audible chuckle and hugged Naruto with speed that most people would be caught off-guard especially with his age.

Naruto gave him a soft smile and returned the hug

"I miss you Naruto! You have no Idea how hard it's been for me to see you disappear like that, how damaged your person was 9 years ago. I'm sorry for any wrong that I have done or for the things that I didn't do and should have! Forgive me Naruto!" Pleaded the Third as his embrace with Naruto tightens.

Naruto separates from the embrace and looked down to the person he thought as a grandfather (Naruto is 166cm in canon but I'm making him 169cm... and The Third is 163cm). "Don't worry Old Man, you did everything in your power to stop most of the attacks and I appreciate that. I missed you too" Stated Naruto in the same voice that he spoke at the North Gate, only a little happier with a small smile on his face.

"So what are you going to do now?" Asked a very curious Sandaime

"What I promised you before I left, I'm going to be Hokage, and the Greatest Being in the Universe... but I have to go to the academy first" Said Naruto, sweat dropping at the last statement

"Well, you came at the perfect moment my boy; the class graduating this year should be around your age... Give or take a year." Replied the Hokage whilst writing a letter to the homeroom teacher of this year's graduating class (after Mizuki Incident) about a special student joining in. "Ow, and you might want to put those... umm... shields? away... If you can and that sword if it's not too much trouble"

"Sure thing, and Thank you old man" Just as he finished those words, the shields glowed a bright green and dispersed into particle's though the sword stayed. "The sword stays, having a sword at my person, visible to all, would most likely stop anyone from attacking me the moment I leave the Tower" Answered Naruto to the Third's unasked question.

Giving Naruto a sad smile and a look that says 'I'm Sorry', the Sandaime gave Naruto the letter that he just wrote. "Go to room 106 on the first floor and you should be in the class. Give that letter to a man named Iruka Umino, he's the homeroom teacher of the graduating class this year.

"Thank you very much Old Man, and don't blame yourself for anything, you did your best and I appreciate it but, don't ever lie to me, ever again for I will not forgive you. Especially about the Kyuubi and my Parents" Said Naruto giving a small glare at the Sandaime who only nodded sadly, honestly, he wasn't shocked that Naruto knew about the Kyuubi and his parents. He kind of expected it. "Ow, and my name is not Uzumaki anymore, it's not that I hate my parents, in fact, I understand what they did and I'm proud in saying that my Dad saved the village by sacrificing his and my life, but, I just want to be called something else"

Intrigued, the Sandaime asked "And what would you like your last name to be?"

"Naruto, Naruto F. Seiei"

* * *

><p>That a wrap! Woohoo! another chapter! Sorry if its short, I'll try and make it longer in later chapter but no promises... It's kinda hard... The next chapter would be the continuation of this chapter... Thanks for reading!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3: Enter, Naruto F Seiei

**Bonjour guys and gals! Yes, I updated it twice... heheh lots of free time cause i skipped school today :P... its not that im a bad person but i just woke up late and why should i go to school when i missed half of it already... right *clears throat* anyways, this is the third chapter... ow, sorry if there is little actions, its just that i want to get the beginning done firsts before any actions and adventure comes... anyways,**

**(Note 1: Naruto would be able to summon Gundam from any gundam series. Im gonna make it like he would summon the main character (Like Strike Freedom, Unicorn Gundam, Destiny Gundam, etc) to be like the boss summon... or the pseudo-boss and the least main character (or something like Zaku, or A-Head) are the messengers and specialized in specific combat area... Ps, Sizes may vary (:P thats wat she said!)... anyways, the way he summons is trough chakra but he has to 'feed' these gundam summons with GN Particles. the stronger the gundam, the more Particles he has to feed. Pss, Special thanks to Trotha for giving me the idea for this... THNX DUDE!)**

**If you have any question, feel free to ask and if you want to give me some ideas for the fic, send me a review or pm me... ill make sure you get full credit for the idea anyways, ENJOY**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Enter, Naruto F. Seiei<strong>

**~ Previous Chapter ~**

"Thank you very much Old Man, and don't blame yourself for anything, you did your best and I appreciate it but, don't ever lie to me, ever again for I will not forgive you. Especially about the Kyuubi and my Parents" Said Naruto giving a small glare at the Sandaime who only nodded sadly, honestly, he wasn't shocked that Naruto knew about the Kyuubi and his parents. He kind of expected it. "Ow, and my name is not Uzumaki anymore, it's not that I hate my parents, in fact, I understand what they did and I'm proud in saying that my Dad saved the village by sacrificing his and my life, but, I just want to be called something else"

Intrigued, the Sandaime asked "And what would you like your last name to be?"

"Naruto, Naruto F. Seiei"

**~ Continuation of Chapter ~ **

After hearing Naruto's new 'unique' name, he pulled out a Konoha hitai-ite attached to a blue cloth from inside one of the drawers of his desk and handed it to him. "I believe you wouldn't return here without any skills at all and whatever your learn, I'm pretty sure it would be more than enough for you to survive in the Ninja world" Stated the Sandaime

Pulling the metal out of the fabric, he placed the it in front of his chest and to the Third's amazement, the chest piece glowed a similar green and he watched as the metal piece disintegrate in to these particles and the Leaf symbol seem to appear in circular screen under the word '00Q'

"Thank you Old Man... Is my apartment still intact or do I have to move?" Questioned our Cyborg Hero.

"hehe" the Sandaime chuckled nervously "Well, after you left they kind of... torched it to the ground so... If you come back later on today after class, I could give you your inheritance and the house your parents left you". "Ow, you might want to give this to Iruka, it's the new team assignment"

"I would, Thanks again Old Man" stated Naruto as he headed towards the door of the office; preferring to walk to the academy and see if things have changed in the village.

**~ Walk to the Academy ~**

News of Naruto's return spread like wild fire. Everybody now know that Naruto has returned and people are becoming awry about his 'upgrade' especially for those who have been there when hhe disappeared. And seeing him walk down the path to the academy, which is the market district and the bussiest path, every got a good look at the new him.

Though nobody could see him face, since the mask seemed to have appeared, they got a good look at his body... or what's left of it and frankly, their quite afraid of what he might do to them; especially seeing the big green sword that promises to bring pain for those who cross his path, folded in his forearms. (Like Exia folds it's GN Blade).

**~ Front Gate of Academy ~**

The walk to the academy has been quite and un-eventful, nobody dared to mess with Naruto because nobody knows what he can do anymore. He is not the same as he was 9 years ago, everybody could see that and nobody wanted to try him. As Naruto entered the academy building, he noticed that some teachers who walked passed him gave him curious looks. Walking through the empty hallway to room 106, he noticed that this is the loudest class in the hallway. He knocked and opened the door

**~ Iruka's Class ~ Few Minutes Ago ~**

Iruka wasn't having the time of his life, just yesterday his best friend decided to steal the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing and defect the village, only to be stopped by the ANBU who happen to arrive before the giant shuriken cleaved him in half. He managed to get away with only a few scratches though which is a good thing, then one of his student couldn't continue being a ninja for his Mother just died and he needs to take care of his Grandmother 24/7. But luckily an ANBU sent by the Hokage arrived and stated that a new student would be joining the class with the new team assignment.

"Alright class, quite down please" none of the student listen as they were too excited about the team assignment. "C'mon quite please" nothing "SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU LOUSY BRATS!" screamed Iruka as he activated the **Demon Head Jutsu**. Just after he said that, everybody quieted down. "Alright, now Hideki have quit being a ninja because his mother died last night from a heart attack and would have to take care of his Grandmother. We also hav-"He was interrupted by a sudden knock on the door.

As the door slowly opened, people began to wonder who it would be. When the door fully opened, the teens in the class were stunned at whom or what it was, Naruto stood before them all in all his glory, though no one knew it was Naruto. The figure stepped inside and closed the door behind him, he walked until he is but a few feet away from Iruka and handed him a letter. Iruka took the letter and read the content, giving a small smile to the figure as the put the letter down on his desk

"Everyone" he addressed the class "This is Naruto F. Seiei and he is Hideki's replacement. Now-" he was interrupted again by a sudden screech from the howler monkey A.K.A. Sakura Haruno

"WHAT? HOW COME HE GETS TO WALTZ IN HERE WHILE WE HAVE TO SUFFER SCHOOL FOR 8 YEARS?" Screamed Sakura with most of the student agreeing with her

"That's because he has been training outside the village and just recently return for the team assignment and about the time too, or else we'll have an odd number in class and teams. Speaking of which" he looks at Naruto and asked "Do you have the new team assignment? The ANBU said you should have it". With a nod, Naruto gave the man the letter from the Hokage. "Thank you, if you would please take a seat near Hinata Hyuuga, Hinata, please raise your hand" As he finished that, a girl with midnight blue hair and light lavender pupil less eyes raised her hand

(I'm still making Hinata shy but too as bad the one in canon... Maybe a bit more confident than she is in Shippuden. I think it's cute how she goes "eep"... hehehe)

Naruto walked in an even pace towards the girl who is visibly nervous about meeting a new student. Especially one that looks... different from others. "H-h-hi" she started nervous "I-I'm Hinata H-Hyuuga, nice too meet you"

Naruto stared at here impassively. For few seconds there's nothing but silence which is making Hinata more nervous and was about to voice when "Naruto F. Seiei, pleasure to make your acquaintance" His voice was smooth and deep, not too deep but deep none the less and it sounds like there was someone talking the same lines as him but with a 0.05 seconds interval (something like Hollow Ichigo's voice but with Setsuna's voice). This brought chill to students who aren't part of a clan.

Hinata may or may not realize this but; she has a blush on her face, which enraged a certain dog boy driven by hormones. She didn't know why but she's attracted to the aura of this person, an aura so strong and powerful. Even his voice, his muscular and smooth voice, the way he talks stats that he's similar to some kind of noble (they have no idea).

"Alright class' Started Iruka, breaking Hinata out of her thoughts of a certain metal man "This is the new team assignment written by the Hokage so if you want to complain, please go to him and save me the trouble... right umm... let's see... (Skipping Team 1 – 6... can't be bothered to write OC character name and I rather not use character names from other Animes) Team 7 consists of Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno" he was interrupted by a SCREECH from Sakura and a ("HAH! Take that Ino-pig! True love conquers all!") "and Kiba Inuzuka, your Sensei is Kakashi Hatake, Team 8 consists of Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuuga and Naruto F. Seiei, your Sensei is Kurenai Yuuhi, Team 9 is still in circulation, Team 10 consists of Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara and Chouji Akamichi your Sensei is Asuma Sarutobi. Please wait here for your Sensei to pick you up in a few minutes, ow, and good luck out there, you would need it" He said the last part with a sad smile though no one noticed this for they were too excited about the team assignment. He walked towards the door and exited the door.

As soon as the door closed, students began to gather before the mysterious figure that happens to be their new class mate, though the clan heirs (except Ino and Kiba) stayed in their seat. Everybody was staring down Naruto, trying to intimidate him with their numbers but resulted is nothing, not even a small twitch, or anything, it's like he's a machine. Naruto may be copping with all the look he's receiving but Hinata's a different story, it looks like she's about to faint from all the looks she's indirectly receiving. Naruto, noticing this, decided to end it.

"Would you mind taking your disgusting eyes away from me, you're making my neighbour a little nervous and I would appreciate it if you stop" Stated Naruto in a voice that promised pain to those who disobeyed. The student who crowded Naruto began to thin down little by little until there was one, and that one is none other than Kiba Inuzuka.

"I don't know who the fuck you are but let me tell you this Tin Man!" He started as he leaned forward towards where his ear should be and whispered "Hinata is mine and mine forever, there is nothing you or anybody could do. If you disagree, then I'll kick your ass so hard your children won't be able to sit" Kiba finished with a low growl coming out of his voice. He would've continued the rant if he hadn't heard his partner Akamaru (same as canon in shippuden) whimpered under the aura the metal figure is giving out. 'What does Akamaru mean by him being the true alpha?' Kiba thought

"You should listen to your dog and back down mutt, I don't care who YOU are but I don't see any tags with your name on her or the fact that she seemed to be a bit annoyed with your childish antics stats that she dislikes you... which means there is nothing but empty words in your silly speech about the girl being yours; but listen and listen well for I will not repeat this, do. Not. THREATEN. **ME!**" He shouted the last part with some Red GN Particles emitting from his back and his other eye turning red like a miniature tsunami. (Since Naruto's face or helmet is like Exia Repair, His right eye is red and his other one is green)

Witnessing the power behind the new student, Kiba ran back to his seat with Akamaru and sat down with a look of horror on his face. The other students (Other than the clan heir and Ino) in class began to cower away from Naruto. After a few seconds, the miniature red tsunami began to dissipate and Naruto's eye changed back to the normal light green it is known for, now. Nobody dared to speak or move after that little tirade with Kiba and Naruto, they just patiently waited for their sensei.

**~ Hokage's Office ~**

All the Jounin Sensei's gathered inside the Office of the Hokage to view what their future students would be like though the Hokage's Spy Crystal. Most Jounins are excited about being able to pass down their techniques and skills to the future generation some just felt like it's a waste of their time.

"Well, what do you think about Naruto? Hmm..." Asked the old voice of the Sandaime Hokage

"Well... he seemed to handle that situation quite well" stated a man with a cigarette in his mouth and thick side burns

"Though he could be a little calmer with the way he handles it, to show that amount of power over a small conversation" said a man with anti-gravity hair with a mask covering the lower half of his face

"I think that mutt boy deserves what he got, treating Hinata like she's his personal sex toy! Serve's him right" said a woman with red eyes, and black hair wearing what appear to be bandages as a dress

The newly named Kakashi couldn't think of a proper comeback for that jab other than stuffing an orange book into his nose, which seemed to irate the women more. Trying to break the fight before it happens, the Sandaime said "I think you should go and see your would-be students now before they run out of patience"

With a chorus of "Hai" from the respectful Jounin Senseis, they disappeared in a puff of smoke except for Kakashi started walking towards the door.

**~ Classroom ~**

In a puff of smoke, the Sensei's appeared simultaneously, except for Kakashi though it's not very surprising to the ones who are familiar with Kakashi and his antics. One by one the sensei's called forth their would-be students and asked them to meet in their respective training grounds or favourite location.

"Team 8, please follow me to the dango shop" said the women with red eyes and black hair

**~ Few Minutes Later ~ Dango Shop ~**

The walk through town have been un-eventful, though Naruto's teammate are giving curious glances at him; mostly due to the glares he seem to attract from the civilian and most of the ninja populous.

Arriving at the dango shop, they chose a table for four people and ordered some dango and some juice for Hinata, Water for Shino, Sake for Kurenai and nothing for Naruto; when asked why, he just points at his metal face mask and that seemed to satisfy them.

"Alright" started Kurenai "Let's get to know each other by telling our names, likes, dislikes, hobbies and dream. I'll go first, my name is Kurenai Yuhi, I like my friends, Genjutsu and drinking with my friends. I dislike perverts, those who look down on kunoichis and rapist. My hobbies are watering plants, reading and creating new Genjutsu, my dream is to one day see all of you become successful ninja's and settle down. Okay, your next" she finished whilst pointing at Hinata

"M-my n-name is Hinat-ta Hyuga, I-I like my friends, c-cinnamon b-buns and my l-l-little s-sister. I d-dislike the ca-caged bird s-seal, a-arrogance a-and certain m-m-members of the Hy-Hyu-Hyuga C-Council. M-my hob-hobbies are p-pressing f-f-flowers, spar-sparing with my l-little s-s-sister and training. My d-dream is to be c-clan head and a-ab-abolish the ca-caged bi-bird seal so th-that the Hyu-Hyuga Clan wo-would be u-united" Hinata stated with some determination near the ending.

Nodding her approval of one of her student's dream to unite the Clan, she began to think of ways to raise her confidence a bit. Whilst she thought of this, she points to her other student Shino.

"My name is Shino Aburame, my likes are my friends, bugs and my clan. I dislike those who harm bugs for fun and those who 'judge the book by its cover'. My hobby consists of collecting new bugs, and breeding them. My dream is to become the Clan head and lead it to greatness"

Agreeing with her other students dream, she began to think of ways she could improve his social standings with his teammates. Putting those thoughts aside, she began to point at her final and most mysterious student.

There was an eerie silence before Naruto started to speak "Naruto F. Seiei. Likes: Metal, Machines and other Celestial things. Dislike: Those who judge before they get to know, pervert, rapists, ignorant and arrogant people and rust. Hobbies: upgrading my body parts, researching new parts and creating new weapons. Dreams: To be Hokage and become the Greatest Celestial Being in this Universe!" stated Naruto.

Respecting her students dream to become the greatest, Kurenai let a few seconds pass for the information to settle down. She was about to tell them about the other exams when a question came to her mind "Wait, upgrading your body parts? What do you mean?"

Naruto ponder in answering the questions or not and decided he would. "9 years ago, I had an accident which costs me my entire right arm, right eye, and right leg, broken left shoulder and jaw. In order to survive, I have to replace those parts with... these" he said pointing to the metal parts "though the chest piece and mask + helmet act as a medium for the parts... something similar to a controller"

Giving him a sad smile about the loss of him right arm, leg and eye, she said "Alright, well, since we have introduced ourselves, we shall meet tomorrow at training ground 8 at 9:00am for your final exam towards genin-hood (made that up... sorry). See you then! " with that said, she left the dango shop after paying for the meal and drinks. None of the genin were surprised about the 'final exam' cause the exam they provide at the academy seemed too easy. So with a respectful nod towards each of their teammates, they parted ways only to meet up the next day, ready for their final exams.

* * *

><p>Thats a wrap!... phew! two chapters in 1 day, this is tough stuff! ahahah anyways, any questions, just ask me... and if u hv any ideas for me to improve this, pm me... THNX FOR READIN!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4: Inheritance and Test

**Bonjour people! This is chapter 4 of the Naruto: GN Overdrive series! hope you enjoy it. I got things to say though concerning the updates and other stuff related to the story**

**(Note 1: kiyomossaid that Kiba gave up too easily in the last chapter... yeah I'm sorry bout that but I kinda want them to duke it out during the Chunin exams since that is actually the only time they could fight each other outside of a spar. P.S. Team 7 would go to wave country like in canon except that instead of Naruto, its Kiba... and they requested backup which means its gonna be team 8.. and Kiba and Sas-gay would witness Naruto's power when he fights Zabuza and Gato's thugs.)**

**(Note 2: trothasuggested that Naruto should put a shock collar on Kiba to make sure that he 'stays in line'... I didnt think of that so thanks for the suggestion! ow, I'll put the collar after Kiba and Naruto's fight during the Chunin Exam. This is when Kiba 'crosses the line')**

**(Note 3: I might not be updating it for awhile cause I got exams next week and I really need to study hard! But I might do update it once every three or four days tops... if not then once a week... sorry to disappoint guys!)**

**(Note 4: The romance and stuff wont happen anytime soon... well maybe in the next few chapters but no promises. I want Naruto and his Harem party to get the relationship to build up first... don't want anything like "They just talked a few times then he had sex with them and had kids etc"... dont want that scenario... sorry if you are anticipating that... ow, and is there anyone that could help me with the lemon scenes? Just wanna know the author who does good ones for future references!)**

**Anyways, Please review if you want to give me some ideas about this fanfic! I will make sure that you take full credit! Cheers boys! and girls! (If any)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Inheritance and Test<strong>

**~ Previous Chapter ~**

Naruto ponder in answering the questions or not and decided he would. "9 years ago, I had an accident which costs me my entire right arm, right eye, and right leg, broken left shoulder and jaw. In order to survive, I have to replace those parts with... these" he said pointing to the metal parts "though the chest piece and mask + helmet act as a medium for the parts... something similar to a controller"

Giving him a sad smile about the loss of him right arm, leg and eye, she said "Alright, well, since we have introduced ourselves, we shall meet tomorrow at training ground 8 at 9:00am for your final exam towards genin-hood (made that up... sorry). See you then! " with that said, she left the dango shop after paying for the meal and drinks. None of the genin were surprised about the 'final exam' cause the exam they provide at the academy seemed too easy. So with a respectful nod towards each of their teammates, they parted ways only to meet up the next day, ready for their final exams.

**~ Continuation of Chapter ~**

With the team meeting done, Naruto ventured back to the Hokage's Office just as he promised to receive his heritance and house that his parents so kindly left him. It took him several minutes to arrive to the office, though he didn't get into any trouble... if you don't count the secretary in the hospital with a concussion and several broken bones. As Naruto entered the Hokage's Office, he noticed that the Old Man, is sitting on his chair fighting the bane of all Hokage... paperwork; though he seem to be losing due to the fact that for every one paperwork he finishes, two seem to spawn again; it's like their breeding! Having seen enough, Naruto coughed to get the attention of the Old Man.

"*cough*, excuse me, but I'm here for my inheritance and house if you don't mind" came the robotic voice of Naruto.

Thanking whatever Deity/Kami/Angel out there for the distraction of his paperwork, the Sandaime looked up from his work and quickly went to a vault behind the picture of the Yondaime. Moving the picture and putting it on one of the table near it, he made several hand-seals and muttered a few words; the wall behind the picture shimmered for a few seconds before revealing a safe behind it, indicating that the safe was under an advance Genjutsu. The Sandaime turned the numbers (the one that you usually find in lockers of schools) for the password and the safe opened with a few 'squeaks'. Putting his hand inside the safe, the Sandaime pulled out three scrolls; one was dark yellow, bordering orange, the other was red, blood red and the third was a simple green colour.

Looking at Naruto, who stood impassively, the Sandaime walked up towards him until he was but a couple of feet away. He lifted all three scrolls and handed it to him. "The yellow one is from your father. Inside are some of the techniques your father left behind for you and a letter to explain all the things he did. There is also a diary; if I remember correctly, he had been writing in diaries since he became a Genin. The red one is from your mother, inside are the last remaining secrets to the Uzumaki Clan, once located in Uzushiokagure no Sato near the border of Fire Country and Water Country (made that up, if anyone got any info on that, help!) but now, you are the remaining one. Inside are the techniques and Fuinjutsu scrolls that made the Ninja world fear the Uzumaki Clan. The final scroll are just the key, deed and password to your parents house and your parents bank accounts; though I should say it is your now. Use them wisely my boy, don't let your parents death be in vain if you let it go to your head" finished the Sandaime

Naruto stayed quiet, letting the information sink in before saying "I will Old Man, I would you, my parents and my deceased ancestor proud. Though I better get going now, the sun is going down. May I know the location of MY house?" asked Naruto

Chuckling for awhile, the Sandaime handed Naruto a piece of paper with directions to the house with some instructions to entering it "The house is protected by a powerful barrier created by the Yondaime and Jiraiya, so those are the instructions on how to enter it without being repelled back though I wouldn't worry about it, since you do have the blood of your parents in your veins... or pipes"

Giving the Sandaime an amused chuckle, Naruto made his way towards the door after thank him though when he touched the handle, he paused and turned his head to the good (which is the good side) "Old Man, maybe once I've settled in, you could come and visit, you know, catch up for old time's sake?" with that, Naruto turned the handle and left; not waiting for the reply of the Sandaime for he already knew the answer.

**~ Few Minutes Later ~**

Making his way towards the Hokage Mountain, as per instruction of the note, he made his way south and travelled for a few minutes until he was met by strange force that seemed to be keeping him from walking any further. Stopping for the moment, he knelt down on the ground and made several one handed seals (the other arm is robotic so it's not quite flexible to be able to perform hand-seals. There's also a massive sword melded into it... :P Sorry NARUTO!) and finished with a Ram sign. Muttering the small 'Kai' the force that seemed to have stopped him seemed to dissipate. He walked a little faster and arrived at the massive hous-... mansion.

It was at least three stories tall with designs that made it look like it was crafted by the Gods of Art - Hephaestus (searched that up, Hephaestus is the God of Sculpture so it's pretty close); having designs that he had never seen before. Opening the door to his new house, he noticed that there is no speck of dust with his vision 'must be the work of seals' he thought. Noticing a small panel near the door with seals written all over it, he figured that this must be the controller for the barrier; deciding its better safe than sorry, he immediately turned the barrier back on by simple applying some chakra; and for some extra protection, some GN Particles so only he could over-write the seal. (He added some GN Particles in his chakra)

Making his way towards the different rooms of the house, he began to realize that if his parents hadn't died, they would be making kids like rabbits in heat... and that's not a pretty thing. He walked past several rooms that he took note for future use like the living room... which is pretty big with elegant looking furniture's. He also took notice of the kitchen which looked like a professional kitchen with matching kitchen sets, all spotless. Walking through several rooms, he noticed that Master Bedroom is at the very top; which could only mean that the top floor is the Master Bedroom. Deciding to venture there to get some sleep and count the number of spare rooms available for guests or... other people. By the end of the hallway, he managed to count 15 spare rooms with queen size beds, a table, wardrobe and a bathroom. (I'm really sorry! I suck at describing houses and stuff like those! If anyone could help me please do and I'll re-update it... though I don't really think it's that important...)

Looking at the door that leads to the Master Bedroom, he slowly turned the handle and entered the stair ways towards the top floor. When he managed to reach the top of the stair ways, what he say... well, floored him, it was a beautiful bedroom 'more like throne room' he thought offhandedly. And indeed it was more like a throne room that a bedroom, it looks like a place where gods like to hangout, there's a small Zen Garden at the middle of the room with a small pond containing two Koi Fishes (like the one from Avatar: The Last Airbender) at the end of the 'room', there is a giant bed that could probably fit a good amount of people (like one of those extra large bed meant for kings and his "wives"). All around the room are sculptures of beautiful Goddess and other things, it was even more beautiful than Naruto would have imagined.

Taking off his armour (the way how 00 Quanta uses Burst Mode in The Movie, only it disappeared into GN Particles to I know where. The way the robotic arms and legs are attached without the armour is similar to the auto-mails in Full Metal Alchemist), he made his way towards the bed and laid down; his face looking at the ceiling, thinking off all the things he would be able to do once he passed tomorrows test. He would become the best, the greatest, and no one is going to stand in his way.

**~ Next Day ~**

Waking up at 6:00am in the morning due to his built in alarm clock, he wondered why he put such annoying contraption inside his head. Getting out of bed and re-summoning his armour in front of him, he went and did his morning routine which usually contains polishing his armour, weapons and eyes. He still eats, though not regularly, since his body is made out of metal... well most of it anyways; all he need is just some sunlight, to keep his body energized, once every few days or so. His morning routine usually took a couple of hours, especially if some of the parts needed some oil. It's not really compulsory to oil and polish his weapons but better safe than sorry.

**~ 2 Hours Later ~**

It took a couple of hours to polish and oil all the parts of his armour, though some may say that it gets annoying to Naruto, it's quite relaxing; it soothes his mind and calms his body. After finishing his morning routines, he made his way out of the house and travelled through a non-crowded street... even though its 8:00am; most shops are already opened though most of the villagers are still asleep. He has his own reasons for using this specific road, he hasn't visited a store, a store he use to and still call his haven, Ichiraku Ramen.

The walk only took a few minutes, though it seemed like hours. Having not decided what to say or how to react, he's just going to wing it. He saw the shop in sight; it still looked the same as it did before he left... though the same can't be said about the owners of the store 'Teuchi-Oji looked older, and Ayame-Nee-Chan looked prettier' mused Naruto in his mind. As he entered the shop, he took notice of a small picture of him eating his very first ramen here, he remembered that picture, it was taken when he was just 5 years old, where Hokage-Jiji had taken him for his birthday; 'ahh, what a day to remember, the day I realized the food of the Gods' thought Naruto.

Taking a seat near the stool where he originally sat at, he waited patiently until the Teuchi or Ayame noticed him, it took several seconds for them to noticed a half metal man sitting in the place where Naruto used to sat at. When they noticed him, they know who they are looking at; like most of the civilians in Konoha, they knew who had returned to Konoha; though they wouldn't believe about the metal limbs that replaced his regular ones.

"N-N-Naruto-K-Kun?" Stuttered Ayame as she dropped her note book and pen "I-Is t-that r-really you?"

"Yes, Ayame-Nee-Chan" said Naruto and before he could react, Ayame had leapt over the counter and gave him a bone crushing hug. A few seconds later, Naruto began to hug her back and patted her back for she had started crying and stating that 'he shouldn't disappear like that!' saying soothing words to calm the crying brunette. They stayed like that for a few sectonds until Ayame released the hug and took a few steps back to get a full view of the new Naruto, she couldn't help but give a sad smile. Naruto, noticing the smile, decided to shed a little light about his new looks.

"The armour is removable but the right arm, leg and eye are irreplaceable. My human parts are forever lost to this village and could never be returned besides, the armour looks cooler" finished Naruto with a chuckle at the ending.

Ayame, giving her own giggle, hugged Naruto once more. "Ow, I gotta tell dad, be right back" as she finished those words, she disappeared to the back where her father was only to re-appear with her father in tow a few seconds later. Teuchi could only stare at Naruto before he too vanished at suddenly reappeared right by the blond (under his helmet) and giving him a welcome fatherly hug.

"It's so good to... umm... see you boy! Though I wished I could've seen your face, I'm really curious to how you would look like as an adult" said Teuchi as he released the boy from the hug. But after he released him, the left part of his face mask glow a bright green before dissolving into green particles like dust and seemed to disappear to somewhere though what really shocked Teachi and his Daughter was the face of Naruto Uzumaki... or half of it anyway (he looks just like in canon except no baby fat and whisker marks are a bit thicker).

Looking at the wall clock in the store, Naruto noticed that he has 30 minutes left to get to his team training ground and decided to leave before being late "Well, it's really good to see you guys again but I have to go now or else I'll be late for my final Genin test maybe once I have some free time, I'll come by and we could catch up" said Naruto with a smile and soon exited the store after hearing the replies of Teuchi and Ayame.

**~ 15 Minutes Later ~**

Finding the training wasn't that hard, all you have to do is follow the sign that leads to them... quite literally. It seems Konoha made the training ground look like a tourist attraction. Training Ground 8 consist of the basic terrain for all beginners or Genin is a grass field with three posts on it, hundreds of trees that acts as the gate and/or border of the training ground and a river that flows through the middle of the field. Walking towards one of the post, he noticed that Shino has arrived and leaning against the left post. Giving each other a respectful nod, Naruto decided to follow Shino's example and leaned on the middle post. They satyed in silence while waiting for their final teammate and sensei to arrive.

**~ Few Minutes Later ~**

They did not have to wait for long because five minutes later, Hinata and their Sensei has arrived with the former giving a 'G-G-Good m-morning' to her teammates, who nodded in acknowledgement, and the later standing in front of them with a pair of scrolls.

"Wow, I never thought you guys would be so excited about the test that you'd show up early! I feel so proud" said Kurenai with a small smile at the end "but we're not going to start yet, I have decided that since my forte is Genjutsu and I don't know enough Ninjutsu or Taijutsu to actually properly teach you, I have asked a friend to help me. She should be here by no-" she was interrupted by a 'NAI-CHAN!' and a sudden glomp by a women with short purple hair, wearing a mesh shirt with no visible bra, a tan trench coat and a mini-skirt... 'More like ultra-mini-skirt' thought the boys of the group... (And me).

Chuckling nervously, Kurenai introduced the new stranger "Hehe, everyone, this is your second Sensei, Anko Mitarashi. Anko, would you be so kind and introduce youself since you missed yesterday's meeting" asked Kurenai

"Fine, fine, Hey! My name is Anko Mitarashi, my likes are snakes, blood, dango, my friends and torturing people *insert/sadistic smirk/insert*. My dislikes are a certain snake who ruined my life and most of the villagers. My hobbies are finding new ways to torture people, hang out with my friends and training. My dream is too one day get rid of a curse, kill the snake who ruined my life and settle down and have a family" said Anko with a big grin at the end of her introduction

"Alriight" began Kurenai "since we're all here, let's get the test started. In my hands are two scrolls; each scroll contain one of our most valuable object. Now, I and Anko would carry one scroll each. My scroll contains Anko most valuable object and Anko's scroll contains mine. Your test is to get the scroll and give it to the other person before the time runs out. By the way, you have to take extra care of this scroll. Not a single scratch on it. You have until 1 'o' clock to complete this exercise and until then, we would go our separate ways, good luck" with that said both Kurenai and Anko **Shunshined **out of the area; leaving Naruto, Hinata and Shino alone in the clearing.

Letting the information sink in, the Genins began to form a triangle with each other to discuss ideas of a plan though the first thing they need to do is locate their Sensei's.

"Alright" started Naruto in his usual calm voice "Since we have two Senseis to find, you two have to partner up to have a better chance of getting the scroll; don't worry about me, I could handle myself"

"Indeed that we may have a higher chance of getting the scroll if me and Hinata-san teamed up but, we have to find them" stated Shino in his monotone voice

Just as he finished that sentence, Naruto's 'crystal green' chest piece began to glow bright green and two cylindrical object seemed to materialised into his hand and handed one of them to Shino; getting confused looks from both his teammates "These two are devices that are able to capture the geography of the area it is in within 2.5 km in radius via satellite" getting more confused looks from here teammates... "I'll explain more later but if you want to find our Sensei's, press the white button in the middle of the device" as Naruto finished explaining how to operate the device, Shino pressed the white button and looked on in amazement as a transparent like screen emerged from if showing their location in big red dots; Hinata had the same reaction. "The big red dots indicate human heat signature while the smaller ones indicate the wildlife here. If you have any questions, ask after the exam and I would gladly explain in full detail about them. Now, since there is a heat signature 150 metres to the north-west of our location, I suggest you go to that one while I go to the furthest one since I could get there faster. You two should go in pairs, that way, theres a higher chance you would be able to get the scroll. Once we received our scrolls, they would most likely chase us so one of you would have to hold off your opponent long enough for me to reach her and give her the scroll or vice versa. If you want to find me, I should be the one with a mixture of red and green. All right, any objections?" getting no answer "Then let's go" finished Naruto as they disappeared in a blur; or in Naruto's case, GN Particles

**~With Shino and Hinata ~**

Shino and Hinata are following the red dot that is closest to them, even though they are not used to this kind of technology, it comes quite in handy. Once they are but 50 meters away from target, they activated their Kekei Genkai in which case Shino let lose a small swarm of bugs while Hinata activated the Byakugan and they approached their target silently

Stopping right after they activated their Kekei Genkai, Shino whispered to Hinata 'You should go first and distract the target. My bugs are no good close range and my Taijutsu is just above average.' With a nod of acknowledgement, Hinata darted of with low Chunin speed towards their target; who happens to be Kurenai standing in the field looking at them with anticipation

"Ck, ck, ck, darting straight to the enemy could get you killed Hinata-Chan" stated Kurenai in a matter of fact tone. Just as Hinata was about to hit Kurenai, she disappeared from view, earning gasps of surprise from Shino and Hinata 'Genjutsu?' thought Hinata and Shino simultaneously. Though as soon as Kurenai disappeared, Hinata was slowly being trapped by a tree that seemed to grow out of nowhere. Kurenai suddenly emerged from the trunk of the tree with a kunai at hand ready to behead Hinata; though before she could bring her kunai down, she was swarmed by a whole hive of bugs that happens so suck on chakra thus cancelling the Genjutsu. She leapt back a few meters to distance herself from the chakra sucking bugs and Hinata.

As she stopped, Shino emerged from the trees and landed next to Hinata who has returned to her Jyuken stance. Giving Hinata a nod, Shino unleashed more bugs to act as a distraction so that Hinata could get close and snatch the scroll without their Sensei's noticing. The battle lasted for a few minutes until Shino withheld his attack and retreated back to the forest surrounding the clearing.

Kurenai thought he had retreated to form a better plan when she noticed Hinata was missing, looking down towards her pouch, she noticed that it was open and the scroll was missing; she silently cursed to herself about underestimating them, though she had a small smirk in knowing that they work well together. Now is time for the chase. (She is going easy on them because she wanted to know if they could work as a team or not...)

**~ With Naruto ~**

As soon as he left the group, Naruto began to gather GN Particles on both of his human limbs. As the particles cleared, what was left was a complete set of armour. Now he looked liked a complete metal man (Think 00 Quanta... except the right side of his face is like Exia Repair... I suck at describing... Sorry). He soon turned on his mini GN Engine that is located near the sole of his feet and began to hover above the ground. He then glided towards the location of his other Sensei.

Reaching his destination, Naruto entered the clearing where his Sensei, Anko, is standing with a small thud. Anko, looking amazed that he got here so quick, and with the new full body armour, decided to congratulate him. "Well, you got here quicker than I imagined, but just because you have speed, doesn't mean you have the skill to get the scroll form me all by yourself" said Anko

"It does not matter if I got the scroll or not, what matters is that I could distract you long enough for either Shino or Hinata to arrive with their scroll" replied Naruto in a calm voice

"My, you're quite confident in your teammates skills aren't you?" questioned Anko

"You should never underestimate your enemy or friends whether or not they are new graduated from the academy or not" stated Naruto

"Well, then how bout we start our test, don't want to waste time now do we" said Anko with a sly smile on her face whilst she drew a pair of kunai and held it in a reverse grip. As soon as Anko drew her weapon, Naruto came upon her by floating a few centimetres above ground (Like how Exia or other Gundam from 00 fight on land) whilst he drew his massive blade. He was going for a diagonal slash at her from above her; she was about to block but realized that she could easily counter if she dodged; and dodged she did, which was a good thing because the slash that Naruto performed seemed to create a sizeable crater on the ground. Getting over her shock quite quickly, she managed to dodge another attack; this time, by a kick from a metal armoured foot. Anko was then forced on the defensive as Naruto relentlessly attacked her with quick slashes, punches and kicks; leaving no opening for her to perform a counter.

This lasted for several minutes until Anko decided to step it up a bit. She jumped back, gaining distance from Naruto, and performed quick hand-seals, ending with a Ram sign (?). **Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu** (sorry if it's not in Japanese but I can't do it if I want some original technique... Sorry again guys/gals!) exclaimed Anko as she breathed out a giant fireball; though Naruto made no attempt to dodge or counter it. He just stood there. Anko was about to warn him but it was too late; he was engulfed by the fireball, creating a decent size explosion. Anko was about to go and rescue her supposed to be student but stopped when Naruto walked out of the fire, looking fine, not even a small scorch mark in his armour. Sighing in relief, Anko decided to ask the question/statement in her mind "That is one hell of an armour you got there Gaki! To not even have a scorch mark after being hit by a **Grand Fireball **is something. Almost gave me a heart attack with that stunt you pulled" said Anko with a fake heart attack expression (?).

Giving her a small chuckle, Naruto decided to act along "Gomenasai Anko-Sensei, didn't mean to scare you like that. I guess I forgot to tell you guys that my armour is stronger than any steel you can find these days, it's so strong that it could withstood most Jutsu's" stated Naruto with a voice filled with pride since it was his handy work... well with a little help from someone... or something. "Though if I were you, you may want to pay a much closer eye on the scroll" with that said Anko looked down to her pouch and noticed that the scroll was indeed missing and when she wanted to confront Naruto for it, he has already disappeared in a GN Particle **Shunshin** towards where Hinata and Shino is.

**~ Few Minutes Later ~ Random Clearing ~**

Just as Hinata and Shino stopped at a random clearing, Kurenai cut them off from moving by placing them in a Genjutsu which stops the movement of the body. Just as Kurenai was about to reach for Hinata for the scroll, Naruto appeared in a dust storm of GN Particles with his... hand outstretched; with Anko's scroll. Surprised by the sudden appearance of one of her Genin, she slowly took the scroll before she smiled at him and released Hinata and Shino from the Genjutsu. She was about to congratulate him for successfully getting the scroll when Anko appeared beside Hinata and snatched the scroll from her hands.

"Well, you guys did better than I thought you would. Acting as a team to get the mission done quicke, I'm impressed, even though there is some work to be done. I'm very proud to say that starting today; we are officially a team and act as one no matter what! Congratulations you pass!" exclaimed Kurenai receiving a nod from Shino and Naruto and a smile from Hinata. "Alright gang; let's head to the Dango Shop to celebrate! My treat!" yelled Anko as she began to walk towards her most favourite restaurant followed by the rest of the newly named Team 8.

* * *

><p>PHEW! THAT IS ONE LONG AS CHAPTER! anyways, sorry if the fight scene is to short... I'm not good at doing fighting stuff... If anyone wants to help me, just tell me and we can make an arrangement or something... ow and if anyone could guess who this 'thing' is that Naruto mentioned, you get ONE cyber cookie and cyber coin that can only be traded to me for a favor! dont worry, I'll be keeping tabs.. LOL :P...<p>

**Poll! I wanna ask you guys something and I needed an answer... which attack do you think is stronger?**

**1. Gundam Virtue's Canon during Trans-Am or**

**2. Kyuubi's Menacing Ball?...**

**If you think that Virtue's Canon is weaker, which Tailed Beast do you think it is equivalent to?**

Btw, this is just another reminder for those that missed the announcement at the top, I might not be able to update it very often for the next week or two because I got exams coming up and I need to study but I'll try my best to upload it as soon as I'm done with the stories... ow, is there anyone who's good at writing essays or at least know a good website for writing one? I suck at essays... and its for English exam...

Cheers for reading boys n girls!

Till Next Time! BattleCharger - Transform and Rise Up! (That's what Decepticons say when they attack or something... Similar to Autobots "Rollout!"... I Think)


	5. Chapter 5: First CRank, First Kill

**Bonjour people! How are you? (It's a rhetorical question but your welcome to answer them on your review! *Im happy face*)... anyways, Sorry for the long update... I wuz kinda on holiday with my brother, his fiance, my sister and her husband going snowboarding on a mountain in the South Island of New Zealand... but there was a storm soooo i was kinda stuck for a while... and I left my laptop back here... which is home.. and My phone kinda dont have signal for me to make a mobile update... LOL... hahaha anyways, this is the fifth chapter and all... yeah... **

**(Note 1: I might make an update every month or so... Its just that NCEA level one is coming up in a few weeks and I really want to at least have merit credits umm... in America its like the final exams or end of year or what ever you guys say it...)  
>(Note 2: The harem will not happen until the story kinda build up and stuff so for all you horny bastards out there (which includes me) will have to wait for the lemons and shyt...)<br>(Note 3: I'm kinda loosing inspiration here to write the story so if there is any one who would like to help and contribute ideas, please review... and positive feed backs helps :P... actually I will accept flames just dont overly criticize... authors have feelings too!)  
><strong>

**anyways, enjoy this chapter **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: First C-Rank, First Kill<strong>

**~ Previous Chapter ~**

"Well, you guys did better than I thought you would. Acting as a team to get the mission done quickly, I'm impressed, even though there is some work to be done. I'm very proud to say that starting today; we are officially a team and act as one no matter what! Congratulations you pass!" exclaimed Kurenai receiving a nod from Shino and Naruto and a smile from Hinata. "Alright gang; let's head to the Dango Shop to celebrate! My treat!" yelled Anko as she began to walk towards her most favourite restaurant followed by the rest of the newly named Team 8.

**~ New Chapter ~**

It had been more than a two months that Naruto have returned to Konoha and Team 8 being an official team. The Team have done incredibly well on training and what the Hokage calls mission; it may be just a simple D-Ranked mission but it was better than nothing.

During the month, Naruto have come to explain the technological machinery that he carries in his person; from the Holographic map, to things like lasers and other knick knacks. The Team have been quite intrigued about this 'laser' is like saying Jiraiya is a Super Pervert. They have witnessed the destructive power of this laser that is equivalent to 20 B-Ranked Paper Bomb and it was only on 8% power! After Naruto showed his technological skills, the Team wanted to know more on how he find such advance equipment and weapon, only for Naruto to walk away with a small apology; stating he would tell them when he and the rest are ready. Of course, they didn't push any further after that but that didn't mean that they would just let it go.

Today finds Team 8 entering the Hokage Tower for another mission after they have finished painting the fence for some unknown lazy civilian. As they entered the tower, they came across the 'oh so amazing' (P.S. I was being sarcastic) Team 7 who is ready to do their 2nd D-Ranked mission for the day.

"Hmph, well if it isn't the metal faced dope" said an arrogant Uchiha who has balls the size of an ant's balls... (Do they have one?)

Naruto looked at him with a look that clearly states he could care less. "What's the matter? Tora got your tounge?" Said Kiba in a voice filled with arrogance as his partner Akamaru slightly whimpered and took a few steps back. Naruto just gave him a quick glance before he continued walking passed them.

"Hey! Dont ignored me you tin shit dobe!" yelled an irritated Kiba. He was about to lunged at Naruto when a wall of bugs blocked his path.

"Your constant bickering is disturbing" said Shino in a tone void of emotions. Shino was about to unleash more bugs but a voice stopped him "Shino, that's enough. He is not worth the energy and trouble" Said Naruto as he continued to walk in a steady pace. "As you wish" replied Shino whilst he recalled his bug and followed his cyborg friend.

"Hmph, weakling of a team" stated Sasuke before he froze as he was caught in what seemed to be a stream of green particles that has managed to wrap around him and squeezing him tighter; making it harder for him to breath. "I would suggest that you do not make fun of my team, Uchiha for you would come to regret that in the near future" came the cold voice of Naruto as he stopped walking and took a glance at emo fagalot. Before either team's Sensei could break up the fight, Sakura decided it was wise for her to screech like a banshee... only louder (See what I did there?) "How dare you do that to Sasuke-kun you tin head monster!" He... she, I mean, was about to punch Naruto when a couple of soft fingers hit her hand and it fell limp of his... her side. She looked to the left only to see Hinata with her Byakugan blazing with fury.

"It would not be wise to attack my fellow team mate banshee!" said Hinata in a deadly voice. Before it could continue though, Kurenai spoke in a voice filled with authority "Enough. This is getting out of hands and I would like for it to end please". Team 7 begrudgingly retreated whilst Team 8 said nothing as they continued walking towards the mission counter.

But before the Kurenai and Anko could catch up to their team, Kakashi spoke "Next time, keep your students in a tighter leash before they do something they would regret".

"How about next time you take your own advice because not even you could stop Naruto when he goes all out... not that I've seen him go all out that is" stated Kurenai as she began to walk into the room for a mission; followed closely by Anko and her students.

**~ Few Minutes Later ~ Mission Counter ~**

"Hokage-sama" greeted Kurenai and Anko

"Ahh, Team 8. It's good to see your back for another mission. We have walking the Inuzuka's dogs, washing the canals near district 10, or-" He was interrupted by a sudden 'NO! Tora come back!' "or catching Tora"

"Hokage-sama, we would like to request a simple C-Rank mission. Just an escort or a delivery mission would be sufficient" Stated Kurenai as politely as she could since she didn't want to have anything to do with the chores they call a D-Rank mission

"Hmm... do you think that your team is ready?" asked the Sandaime

"Yes, I believe my Team is ready enough to do a simple escort or delivery mission to gain some experience besides, we have two Jounins in our team so no need to worry Hokage-sama" said Kurenai

"Very well" Said the Sandaime as he searched some scrolls in the C-Ranked section of the pile. He searched for a few minutes and pulled out a dark blue scroll with the letter 'C' on it and a brown parcel. "There is a town 3 miles North-East of Konoha. Your mission is to deliver this package to a weapon shop in that town before sunset. You might encounter some bandits that may take this package. Can you do that?" asked the Sandaime

Kurenai took the scroll and read the description and nodded her head "Yes Hokage-sama, I believe my team would be sufficient enough for this mission. We would be leaving immediately" stated Kurenai. She turned towards her team and said "Pack for a day's trip. We might set camp on the way back or stay at an inn and come back tomorrow. Make sure bring water and ration bars. We'll meet at the East Gate in 30 minutes"

With a respective nod from Team 8 and a shout of 'OKAY!' from Anko, they walked their separate way... or in the case of Naruto, Anko and Kurenai, shunshined away.

**~ 29 minutes and 30 seconds later ~ East Gate ~**

Kurenai and Anko poofed at the East Gate to find that their Genin Team is talking among themselves about the C-Ranked mission.

"Alright gang" started Kurenai "We would be travelling until we reach the halfway point and take a small break to gain our breaths... if we needed any. We would be travelling like this. Shino would be in lead. With his Kikachu (Whats the name of the bugs?) bugs, he should be able to detect enemy presents before they reach us" Shino nodded at this information "Anko would be behind him since she could assist Shino if he needed any help. Naruto would be in the middle since he is our main powerhouse and with his 'laser', he is suitable for long to close range fights" getting an 'affirmative' from our blonde now robotized hero "Hinata would be behind Naruto. Using her Byakugan to scout ahead and check the rear for any sneak attack" 'Hopefully she doesn't check Naruto's rear' thought Kurenai. "I would be last for I would be able to support those infront of me with my Genjutsu whilst you guys go for the kill. This would be our set Team formation if we have another C-Ranked mission or higher understood?" Getting nods from her team. "Alright, let's move out" said Kurenai

With that, the Team ran to their destination with low – med Chunin speed or in Naruto's case, hover.

**~ Few hours later ~ Unknown town ~**

Team 8 arrived without a hitch as they made their way around the relatively large town a few miles away from Konoha. People have been giving them strange looks since they got, mostly on Naruto since no one has ever seen him... or it. They walked for a few more minutes before they spotted the weapon shop that is their target, metaphorically speaking.

When the Team entered the shop, they were greeted with the sight of a man in his late 40's, with brown, slightly grey, hair wearing a brown vest and blue-ish black short and sandals; behind the counter polishing a newly made katana. Noticing the visitors, the man put the katana town and greeted the Team. "Hello, welcome to my weapons shop, I am Dai. How may I help you?" questioned the newly named Dai

"Hello, my name is Kurenai and this is Anko" she stated whilst pointing at Anko "These are our Genin team and we were sent by the Hokage to deliver this parcel to you, sir". She said as she handed Dai the parcel that she is holding in her hand

Dai took the parcel and had a look at it. Opening it up, he took a peek inside and nodded it confirmation. "Ahh, the special material that one of my costumers wanted for his Wakizashi (short sword... right?). Thank you very much, I have a deadline for the Wakizashi to be made in a week, I tell you he's a slave driver when he wants something" stated Dai as he went to the cash register to pull out the envelope with the amount of pay needed for the mission. Handing the envelope over to Kurenai, who he assumed was the Team Leader he said "This is the pay for the C-Rank mission and a few extra for the quick response. Thank you"

"It's no problem, it is our mission to deliver the parcel. Have a good day" replied Kurenai as she made her way to the exit followed by the rest of her Team. Once they were outside, Anko bluntly said "Well, that was boring" getting affirmative nods from the rest of the team. With that, the team made their way back to the village; depressed that their first REAL mission was nothing spectacular.

**~Half way to the village~**

We now find Team 8 resting in an open clearing since they didn't rest when they were travelling towards the town. As they were resting, Naruto's sensor detected a few heat signatures a couple kilometres behind them. Deciding not to take the risk, he voiced out the situation "Kurenai-sensei" getting the attention of the red eyed beauty "My sensors have detected multiple heat signatures heading our way, judging from the speed , there are at least Chunin to Jounin level ninja's"

"Shit" Kurenai cursed as she wondered who could it be "Well, don't take any risks, prepare for battle" just as she finished saying that, a few blurs came into the clearing. When it cleared, it revealed to be five ninja's wearing dark blue Chunin attire, three females and two males, while another blur revealed to be a male wearing a regular Jounin attire with the same colour coding as the Chunin.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here. Konoha's Genjutsu Mistress and Snake Mistress and a bunch of brats. Hehehehe, looks like it our lucky day; they have a Hyuuga with them too" stated the Jounin whilst looking at the two Jounin sensei like a piace of meat and looking at Hinata with anger in his eyes

"Judging from your attire and the way that you're looking at Hinata, you're from Kumo, aren't you?" said Kurenai with an edge of anger in her voice

"Hmm, you catch on quite quick considering we're not wearing our Hitai-ate" said the Jounin

"What are you fuckers doing here? You're an awful ways away from home aren't you?" Shouted Anko as she readied her kunai

"Well, since you're going to die here, might as well indulge your curiosity" started the Jounin "We're here for another attempt to kidnap the Hyuuga Princess and her little sister for breeding stock back at Kumo. We've been in town for a month waiting for the perfect moment to start our operation and when we were about to commence our operation in a week but look who showed up in town. The Hyuuga Heiress. HAHAHAHA!" laughed the man "Now all we have to do is just kill the other two brats, knock you" points at Kurenai and Anko "and bring the Hyuuga back. We'll be hailed as heroes for bringing a Hyuuga and two whores of your calibre's (Anko and Kurenai)"

That was the last straw as Green, turning to Red, GN particles started to escape from the Engine at Naruto's back. His sword started to move to an attack position and GN Particles started to cover the human body parts of Naruto, only to disperse revealing Gundam 00 Quan[T] in all its glory.

Taking this as an act of violence, the Kumo nins drew out their Kunai from their respective pouch and took a defensive stance. Only to see that Naruto slowly hover above the ground; losing his patience, one of the unnamed male Chunin decided to charge at Naruto intent to kill only to witness to his and teammates horror that both his arms have been removed from his person with an invisible slash from Naruto's GN covered Sword (Is there a name for the sword? I mean is it GN Sword III? Or what?). Due to his shock, the unnamed Chunin could only look as Naruto brought his sword for a horizontal slash and beheaded him. Naruto's teammate puked out the contents of ther stomach (which is mostly water and indigested ration bars) from inexperience of seeing someone die it the way the Kumo Chunin did and realized that they would have to kill to survive. When the Kumo Nins were about to leap at Naruto for killing their teammate; he spoke in a tone that was sure to promise pain and death

**"For those words that your foolish leader has spoken, I shall bring upon your death and trust me; it will not be a quick one. You dare to speak of rape to not only my teammate but also my Senseis in front of me and openly admit that they would be used as pleasure toys and breeding stock; you have signed your death**" adding to the fact that Naruto's voice have been altered to a metallic/demonic voice due to his mask plus his already emotionless voice, that one heck of a voice... (Does that make sense?)

With that, Naruto charged or flew towards the enemy in lust for their blood for speaking about his teammate and sensei in such a way. He wants their blood! And by author, he's going to get it!

(hehehe, see what I did there? Instead of 'by god', I did 'by author'? Huh? Huh? Hahahaha! For those who laughed *HIGH FIVE*. For those who has a blank expression... ohh... *sniff* *sniff* and for those who hit me in the head... *waaaaaah, anime tears*)

**~Cliff Hanger~**

* * *

><p>Sorry! ehehhe but like I said before in case some might miss it, I'm running out of inspiration! and ideas for the fiction sooo its HARD! and I need help especially since the exam is coming up in a few weeks! waaaah! anyways, if there is anyone who is willing to actually reply to these pleads of help and shyt it would very much appreciated! and can someone help with thee fight scene? I'm kinda having trouble etc... hehehhe<p>

I would also like to congratulate all those author who actually did a good job on writing their stories! I now know how hard it is for you guys to actually come up with the ideas (whether they were original or not) especially the legth of the chapters i mean this is just a few thousand words and I'm already tired as hell so congrats! anyways

Thanks For Reading! BattleCharger - Mobilize... I just cant feel the spunk anymore! WAAAAAAH!


	6. Notices!

For those who are expecting an update of this story... sorry... I kinda lost inspiration for it since I've been waiting for the Gundam 00 Season 2 Colleection to be out so that I could buy it and re-watch it over again but it won't come out till the end of the month... And this is New Zealand (for those who don't know) so we don't have a large anime collection... but don't worry... I already ordered the DVD set and just waiting for it to be delivered... sooo be patience... and I'll try to update it as soon as I get new ideas etcetera...

I am concentrating on my other fic right now... cause it seems to be more popular... sooo yeah... and I'm writing other fics while waiting... and sorry for this... really am... If you want to help in writing the story... please feel free to PM me... and I'll see what I can do.

Cheers boys


End file.
